100 drabbles Twilight
by Nouk-san
Summary: Een uitdaging van een site om 100 kleine verhaaltjes over 100 onderwerpen die van te voren op zijn gesteld te maken, ieder verhaaltjes ongeveer rond de 100 woorden.
1. 1 tot en met 10

**001. Begin**

**Bella Swan**

(99 woorden)

Dit was het dan, het begin van mijn nieuwe leven. Met mijn versterkte zintuigen, met mijn speciale gift, met mijn dochter Renesmee en het belangrijkste van alles: ik kon nu zo dicht bij Edward komen als ik zelf wilde, zonder dat hij zich in moest houden om me niet te vermoorden. Met Jacob, mijn vader en nog een aantal andere kon ik blijven omgaan. Er was slechts één persoon van wie ik hield die ik niet meer kon contacteren: mijn moeder. Daar moest ik mee leren leven. Voor eeuwig. Maar dit was nog maar het begin van die eeuwigheid.

**002. Midden**

**Alice Cullen**

(95 woorden)

Aangezien ik normaal veel in het middelpunt sta, moest ik vandaag echt op mezelf letten. Vandaag was het Bella's beurt om in de spotlight te staan. Zij was vandaag immers jarig, niet ik. Ze werd achttien, wat betekende dat ze vandaag officieel als volwassene zou worden beschouwd. Maar wat zij niet wist, was dat ze binnenkort waarschijnlijk voor altijd achttien jaar zou blijven, in ieder geval lichamelijk. Dan kon ik weer het middelpunt worden en iedereen kunnen verassen met mijn cadeautjes en feestjes. Maar vandaag was het haar beurt om in het midden te staan.

**003. Einde**

**Jacob Black**

(111 woorden)

Ik zag het gewoon komen. Ik zag het met mijn ogen, wat er zou gebeuren. Ik wist dat het eens zo zou zijn. Eens zou ik Bella voorgoed kwijt zijn, dat zou het einde zijn. Het einde van onze vriendschap. Want, het was immers verboden om bevriend te zijn met een bloedzuiger. Ik verafschuwde Edward al vanaf het moment dat ik wist dat hij Bella in de ban had. Ja, zo zag ik het. Bella weet dat ik van haar houdt, en ze weet ook als geen ander dat we onze vriendschap niet verder kunnen zetten als zij één van hen wordt. Ze wist dat de verandering het einde zou zijn.

**004. Eerste**

**Edward Cullen**

(110 woorden)

Zij. Zij was het. Vanaf de dag dat ik haar voor het eerst zag, of nee eigenlijk rook, wist ik dat ik me ontzettend zou moeten inhouden. Ik wist dat ik haar wilde doden en haar bloed wilde proeven, maar dat mocht ik niet en ik zou het ook niet doen. Daarom besloot ik haar te negeren. Over een paar jaar zou het immers allemaal voor bij zijn. Dan zou ze weg zijn van deze school. Maar toch, zij was de eerste die zoveel indruk op mij had gemaakt. Ze was de enige en eerste die zo heerlijk voor mij rook. En daarom kon ik mijn eerste niet laten gaan.

**005. Laatste**

**Victoria**

(92 woorden)

Vorig jaar had hij mijn geliefde vermoord. Vorig jaar had hij een mens in bescherming genomen. Blijkbaar snapte hij niet dat mensen prooien waren voor ons soort, en hij en zijn familie namen haar gewoon in bescherming! Dat kon niet, dat mocht niet, en daar zou zij voor zorgen. Al was dat het laatste wat ze zou doen. Als wraak op Edward, omdat hij haar geliefde had vermoord, zou ze Bella te grazen nemen. Ja, dat zou ze doen. Ze zou Bella doden, al was dat het laatste wat ze zou doen.

**006. Uren**

**Jasper Hale**

(111 woorden)

Vanaf het moment dat Alice had besloten om samen met mij en Bella naar Phoenix te gaan, was ik al bang voor dit moment. Op dit moment zaten we namelijk al uren onafgebroken in een hotelkamer waar ik gek werd van alle emoties die hier een rol speelden. Bella was boos, overstuur en ontzettend bang. Zou ik ook zijn, als ik nog een mens was, dus ik begreep wat ze voelde. Maar het was moeilijk om me boven haar emoties te verheven, en al helemaal omdat ik nog niet helemaal gewend was om de geur van menselijk bloed te negeren. Ik kon alleen hopen dat het nog een paar uren duurde.

**007. Dagen**

**Mike Newton**

(108 woorden)

Het duurde nog maar een paar dagen tot de prom. Ja, ik had er heel veel zin in, ik vond het alleen jammer dat Bella niet met mij mee wilde. Ze zou weg zijn die dag. Ik had nog geprobeerd haar over te halen, maar dat was mislukt. Ze ging wel steeds meer met Cullen om, die ik verafschuwde. Nooit keek hij naar meisjes, waarom nu plotseling wel? Maar goed, alsnog had ik een date: Jessica. Bella had gezegd dat ze mij leuk vond, dus had ik haar gevraagd. Nu nog maar een paar dagen wachten tot de prom en hopen dat Bella niet met Cullen kwam opdagen.

**008. Weken**

**Bella Swan**

(121 woorden)

Het is nu een paar weken geleden dat ik hier weer ben komen wonen. Ondertussen ben ik gewend op school, ik heb al nieuwe vrienden gemaakt en binnenkort zal er een uitstapje naar La Push zijn. Van mijn vader heb ik een pick-up gekregen, waar ik erg blij mee ben, net als met mijn kook corvee. Maar er is ook iets anders gebeurd in deze paar weken. Op school is er een mysterieuze jongen: Edward Cullen. Ik heb geen idee wat er met hem is. Of nee, wat er mis met mij is. Hij kent me niet eens, en hij lijkt zo'n verschrikkelijke hekel aan me te hebben. Ik hoop er achter te komen, in ieder geval binnen een paar weken.

**009. Maanden**

**Edward Cullen**

(123 woorden)

Ik heb besloten om bij haar weg te gaan. Ik ben constant de voor- en nadelen aan het afwegen geweest en ik ben tot de conclusie gekomen dat het beter voor haar is dat ik weg ga. Sowieso zal ik gaan voor een paar maanden, daarna zal ik terug komen om te kijken hoe het met haar gaat. Maar helemaal terug zal ik niet komen. En ik weet ook dat ik er niet te lang meer mee kan wachten, in ieder geval niet nog een paar weken, of maanden. Het is tijd om te gaan. Morgen zal ik het haar vertellen. En over een paar maanden zal ik kijken hoe het met haar gaat. Ja, dat zal ik doen. Mijn besluit staat vast.

**010. Jaren**

**Carlisle Cullen**

(104 woorden)

Toen ik hem op sterven zag liggen en zijn moeder tegen me had gezegd 'red hem', vlak voor ze stierf, wist ik dat ik het moest doen. Ik was alleen zo bang dat ik hem pijn zou doen als ik hem zou veranderen, maar ik kon hem niet laten sterven. Hij was de zoon die ik altijd al wilde hebben, en hij verdiende het om verder te leven. Na al die jaren was er eindelijk iemand die mijn soortgenoot zou worden, ik had eindelijk iemand gevonden die net zoals mij zou zijn. Ik opende mijn mond, dacht niet aan mijn angst en beet hem.


	2. 11 tot en met 20

**011. Rood**

**Jasper Hale**

(94 woorden)

'Au,' hoorde ik Bella zeggen. Ik rook de zoete geur van bloed, en zag de rode kleur ervan. Ze had zich gesneden aan Alices cadeautje, waar nu bloed uit kwam. Door de verrukkelijke geur kon ik me niet meer inhouden. Ik rende op haar af, en zag nog net dat Edward haar aan de kant duwde. Ik zelf werd tegengehouden door Emmett. Ondertussen had Bella nog meer wondjes door het glas, waar Carlisle bij kwam kijken. Ik werd door mijn broer mee naar buiten gehouden, weg van de geur van het rode zoete bloed.

**012. Grijs**

**Bella Swan**

(106 woorden)

Nadat ik Edward aan mijn vader had voorgesteld, ging ik met hem mee naar een veld waar zijn familie honkbal zou gaan spelen. Overal hingen grijze wolken, het zou ieder moment kunnen gaan regenen. Het onweerde, dat hadden ze nodig, had Edward gezegd. Toen ze eenmaal begonnen waren, kon ik wel begrijpen waarom. Ze sloegen ontzettend hard, waardoor het leek op een donder die kwam uit de grijze hemel. Met mijn ogen kon ik ze niet bij houden, zowel hun zelf als de bal niet. Ik mocht van Esme proberen om te kijken wie er uit was bij de thuis honk, wat me wel aardig lukte.

**013. Wit**

**Edward Cullen**

(94 woorden)

Iets wat ik zo lang mogelijk tegen had gehouden, had ik nu toch gedaan. Ik hield mezelf voor dat ik alleen haar leven gered had door haar te bijten, net als Carlisle toen bij mij had gedaan. Ze kon ieder moment ontwaken. Ik zag dat ze pijn had, maar ik kon er niets aan doen. Ze was nu wel stiller, haar huid was nu ook bleker, al bijna zo wit als dat van een vampier zou moeten zijn. Dat zou ik wel gaan missen, ze bloosde altijd ze leuk als ik bij haar was.

**014. Zwart**

**Bella Swan**

(92 woorden)

Ik keek nogmaals in hun richting. Ze waren zo mooi, zo wit en de kleur van hun ogen was fascinerend. Ze leken allemaal op elkaar, hoewel ze er toch heel anders uitzagen. Toen keek een van jongens me aan, waarvan Jessica had gezegd dat hij Edward heette. Zijn ogen waren net als die van de rest zwart, zo zwart als de nacht. Maar dat niet alleen, hij keek me aan vol haat. Maar zo snel hij even had gekeken, keek hij nu weer naar de tafel, net alsof er niet was gebeurd.

**015. Blauw**

**Jessica Stanley**

(112 woorden)

Vandaag was een mooie dag, de zon scheen voor het eerst in tijden weer eens een keer. Bella leek er ook erg blij mee te zijn. Logisch, ze kwam immers uit het warme Phoenix. Ik baalde er alleen wel van dat ze nog steeds erg met die Cullens bezig was, ze vroeg me net nog waarom ze niet op school waren. Met warm weer gingen ze altijd kamperen. Waarom wist ik ook niet. Edward leek wel in haar geïnteresseerd te zijn en dat irriteerde me nog het meest. Mij had hij nooit zien staan. Terwijl ik daar over na dacht ging ik in het gras liggen en keek naar de blauwe lucht.

**016. Vrienden**

**Angela Weber**

(94 woorden)

Jessica was een enorme kletskous, dat was mij bekend, en Bella al helemaal. Ze heeft het niet eens door als we niet echt naar haar luisteren, je hoeft alleen af en toe even 'nee' of 'uhu' te antwoorden, en het is klaar. Ach, we doen het voor haar omdat we vrienden zijn. Bella lijkt meer op mij, wat meer in zichzelf getrokken en stil. Ook wat verlegen. Ik denk dat ik goed met haar kan praten, en goede vrienden met haar kan worden. Misschien moet ik het eens proberen, om met haar te praten.

**017. Vijanden**

**Esme Cullen**

(110 woorden)

Ik ben blij dat we eindelijk klaar zijn met James. Ik weet hoeveel Edward van Bella houdt, en ik weet ook dat hij elke vijand van haar, wat betekent dat hij nog lang niet klaar is, zal doden als dat nodig is. Dat is wel iets waar ik me zorgen over maak. Edward is een goede jongen, hij zou nooit iemand kwaad doen tenzij diegene aan zijn familie of geliefde komt. Ik ben blij dat hij eindelijk ook iemand gevonden heeft na zo lang alleen te zijn geweest. We zullen in de toekomst nog meer vijanden tegen ons krijgen, maar ik weet zeker dat we bereid zijn ons te verdedigen.

**018. Geliefden**

**Rosalie Hale**

(101 woorden)

Edward en ik zouden geliefden moeten worden. Carlisle wilde niet alleen mijn leven redden, hij wilde ook iemand vinden voor Edward en ik zou die persoon zijn. Het werd alleen nooit wat. Mijn geliefde in mijn mensenleven had me dood laten bloeden op de straat, waarna ik hem heb vermoord zonder van zijn bloed te drinken toen ik eenmaal veranderd was. Nu heb ik Emmett, die ik zelf gered heb door hem naar Carlisle te brengen. Hij is mijn geliefde nu, maar ik snap Bella niet dat ze een vampier wil worden voor haar geliefde. Ze moet ophouden met die onzin.

**019. Familie**

**Alice Cullen**

(98 woorden)

Bella en ik konden het gelijk al goed vinden, en natuurlijk had ik al voorzien dat ze een vampier zou worden en daardoor bij de familie zou komen. Natuurlijk had ik al gezien dat ze mijn 'zusje' zou worden. Maar toch was ik blij toen het eindelijk gebeurde. Eindelijk was Bella mijn zusje en ik wist zeker dat niets tussen ons in zou kunnen staan. Natuurlijk was het ook makkelijker, nu hoefden we niet constant meer haar bloed te verstaan. Vooral voor Edward, die constant bij haar was. Ik was blij dat ze nu bij de familie hoorde.

**020. Vreemden**

**Emmett Cullen**

(104 woorden)

Ook ik had eerst moeite met de komst van Bella. Ik bedoel, ze was en bleef mens, in ieder geval nog voor een tijdje. En het was best moeilijk om dat soms te weerstaan. Maar nu ze eindelijk een vampier was, en erbij hoorde, was er nog een probleem: haar dochter Renesmee werd gezien door de Volterra als een 'onsterfelijk kind'. Wij waren momenteel bezig om allemaal vreemden, dus andere vampiers van over de hele wereld, bij elkaar te verzamelen om ons te kunnen verdedigen tegenover hen. In de hoop dat Renesmee gered kon worden, net als wij… Want wij waren ook in gevaar.


	3. 21 tot en met 30

**021. Zien**

**Alice Cullen**

(99 woorden)

Ik kan op twee manieren goed zien. Ten eerste omdat ik een vampier ben, en vampieren hebben nu eenmaal extra sterke zintuigen om hun prooien goed te kunnen vangen of te zoeken. Ten tweede heb ik dan nog mijn gave die ik al vanaf het begin van mijn nieuwe leven als vampier gebruik. Ik zou ook wel moeten, steeds als mensen die belangrijk zijn voor mij of vrienden en familie van mij beslissingen maken kan ik dat zien. Soms handig, alleen het nadeel is dat een beslissing zomaar kan veranderen. Toch ben ik blij dat ik goed kan zien.

**022. Ruiken**

**Carlisle Cullen**

(97 woorden)

In het begin, toen ik net vampier was, was de neiging tot moorden ontzettend groot. Ik wilde bloed drinken en ik had ontzettend dorst. Overal waar ik kwam rook ik bloed. Daarom besloot ik mezelf uit te hongeren, in de hoop zo te sterven. Het hielp niet, en toen ik na een tijdje tot het besef kwam dat ik mezelf niet als een monster te hoeven zien, dat ik beter kon leven, heb ik dat ook gedaan. Nu ben ik dokter, en kan ik de geur van zoet bloed negeren. Ik hoef het niet meer te ruiken.

**023. Proeven**

**Rosalie Hale**

(95 woorden)

Ik heb nooit één druppeltje mensenbloed geproefd. Nooit. Ja, ik heb gemoord. Ik heb mijn ex-verloofde Royce vermoord, en zijn vrienden erbij. Maar ik heb nooit zijn bloed geproefd, omdat ik vond dat ik zijn bloed niet wilde verspillen. Toen ik Emmett in mijn armen naar Carlisle bracht, heb ik zijn bloed ook niet gedronken, ik had het weer kunnen weerstaan. Ik kan zeggen dat ik honderd procent vegetariër ben. Edward, Jasper en misschien nog een paar van deze familie echter niet. En ja, ik ben er trots op dat ik nooit mensenbloed geproefd heb.

**024. Horen**

**Laurent**

(100 woorden)

BOEM! Het klonk keihard, vooral in onze oren. Wat we net hadden gehoord, was het slaan van een honkbal door een vampier. We wisten dat er hier nog meer vampiers leefden, dat was algemeen bekend. Ze waren anders dan ons, namelijk 'vegetariërs'. Dat betekende dat ze geen mensenbloed dronken. Het verzwakte ze wel, maar ze konden met dierenbloed blijkbaar leven. We besloten erheen te gaan. Ik pakte de bal op, en liep voorop. Op naar het veld waar ze aan het spelen waren. Ik hoorde dat ze zich verplaatsten, wat er verstandig was… Ze hadden namelijk een mens bij zich.

**025. Aanraken**

**Bella Swan**

(95 woorden)

Daar zat ik dan, in de auto, naast Edward, op weg naar Forks. Dit was het plan vandaag niet geweest, maar hij had me weer weten te redden, dit keer van een stel jongens. Ik had net gegeten in een restaurant, nee, hij had geen honger had hij gezegd, niet dat ik daar iets van geloofde. De muziek stond erg hard. 'Mag de muziek zachter?' vroeg ik. Hij knikte en onze handen gingen tegelijkertijd naar de speler toe. Toen ik zijn hand aanraakte, voelde het ijskoud aan. Geschrokken trok ik hem terug. Wat was hij?

**026. Water**

**Victoria**

(91 woorden)

Door water heb ik gezwommen, ja zeker. Dat is iets wat ik goed kan. Of eigenlijk, wat alle vampiers kunnen. Wij hoeven namelijk niet te ademen, dus kunnen we heel lang onder water blijven. Erg handig, vooral als je een prooi hebt. Ik weet niet of Bella geschrokken is, ik hoop het wel. Ze was van de klif gesprongen, dat had ik gezien. Eigenlijk wilde ik haar daar al doden, maar er was iemand. Dus ik kon niet op tijd bij haar. Jammer, want water is een sterk punt van ons.

**027. Vuur**

**Edward Cullen**

(94 woorden)

We hadden een plan. Maar het moest snel gebeuren. Eigenlijk wilde ik met Bella mee, maar dat zou teveel opvallen. Ik zou met Rosalie en Emmett op pad gaan, om hem af te leiden, want Rosalie zou Bella's kleding aan doen voor de geur. Het was de bedoeling dat James vermoord werd, want nee… Eigenlijk waren we niet onsterfelijk, er was een manier om ons te doden: vuur. Een heel simpel ding, maar niemand dacht er snel aan. Maar mij zou het lukken, ik zou door het vuur gaan om mijn Bella te ik had eerst moeite met

**028. Aarde**

**Esme Cullen**

(93 woorden)

Oké, ik ben dan nog niet heel erg lang een vampier, maar ik kan wel zeggen dat het moeilijk is om een plekje ergens op de aarde te vinden waar voor een paar jaar ruimte voor het is. Zonlicht kunnen we niet aan, dus we proberen altijd sombere en regenachtige plaatsjes te zoeken. Dat was moeilijk, want we zijn anders dan de meeste vampiers. Wij doden geen mensen. Ik ken tot nu toe maar één familie van vampieren op deze aarde die net als ons is. Daarom hebben we ook veel vijanden, helaas.

**029. Lucht**

**Edward Cullen**

(95 woorden)

'Alles aan mij is aantrekkelijk voor jou, Bella,' zei ik, 'zelfs mijn geur'. Dat was waar. We hadden dan misschien geen lucht nodig om in leven te blijven, maar als we ademden hadden we wel een voordeel: onze geur was heerlijk. De lucht die de prooi dan rook, leidde naar ons toe. Bij Bella kon ik vrij ademen, omdat ik wist dat ik haar niets aan zou doen. Want dat was ook een nadeel als ik ademen ging. Dan kan ik beter ruiken. Dus ook het bloed van mijn geliefde. Maar ik kan me beheersen.

**030. Geest**

**Bella Swan**

(92 woorden)

Mijn geest. Zijn geest. Die waren verbonden, dat wist ik zeker. Hij mocht misschien beweren dat hij geen geest meer had, maar daar twijfelde ik niet aan, anders had hij niet zo'n mooie persoonlijkheid gehad. Dat was tevens ook één van de redenen dat hij mij geen vampier wilde maken: hij wilde het me niet aan doen om mijn geest uit mij te halen. Ik wist wel beter, maar ik kon hem niet over tuigen. Maar ooit, ooit zou ik hem weten te overtuigen om mij zo te maken als hij was.


	4. 31 tot en met 40

**031. Ontbijt **

**Bella Swan**

(103 woorden)

Vaak was het zo, dat als ik beneden kwam voor het ontbijt, Charlie al weg was. Dan pakte ik een bord muesli en at die vlug op, omdat ik weer te lang in bed was blijven liggen. Na het ontbijt pakte ik vlug mijn spullen voor die dag, kleedde me om en deed de benodigde dingen in de badkamer. Heel normaal, zou je denken, tot je naar buiten keek en je het bekende gezicht van Edward Cullen zag. Hij was beeldschoon, en ik kon me nog steeds nauwelijks voorstellen dat hij me iedere ochtend kwam ophalen om vervolgens samen naar school te gaan.

**  
032. Lunch **

**Jessica Stanley**

(109 woorden)

Ik snap nog steeds niet dat Edward in Bella geïnteresseerd leek te zijn. Maar het begon pas echt ernstig te worden toen ze die keer bij de lunch, terwijl ik met haar aan het praten was nota bene, werd gewenkt door hem, en natuurlijk ook bij hem ging zitten. Bella mag ik, ze is een goede vriendin, maar Edward kan ik niet uitstaan. Niet persoonlijk, omdat hij toch nooit wat zei, net als de rest van zijn familie die ik alleen bij de lunch zag, maar omdat hij voor geen enkel meisje leek te vallen, behalve voor Bella. Bella, die Mike, en nog vele andere jongens, ook al had.

**  
033. Diner **

**Charlie Swan**

(105 woorden)

Sinds Bella er is, is mijn leven weer wat gekleurd. Ik ben absoluut niet veel thuis, maar als ik thuis ben, is het fijn. Niet dat we veel praten, ook niet bij het diner. Het diner die zij trouwens klaar maakt, aangezien geen held ben in koken, heeft ze om kook corvee gevraagd, wat ik prima vind. Ik ben nog steeds blij dat ik daarmee mee ingestemd ben, ze is een prima kok. Ook is het fijn omdat ik vaak een hele dag gewerkt heb, en ik ook wel eens moe ben. Maar goed, ik vind het gewoon fijn dat Bella nu bij mij is.

**  
034. Eten **

**Mike Newton**

(92 woorden)

Het moet niet gekker worden nu. Nooit heeft hij omgekeken naar meisjes, en nu Bella er is, heeft ze zijn volle aandacht. Het is bekend dat hij nooit eet, net als zijn familie trouwens. Ze gooien altijd hun lunch weg, wat ik nog steeds gek vind, ik bedoel… ooit krijg je toch wel honger? Of zijn ze op een heel streng dieet? Nou ja, dat doet er ook niet toe, maar ik vind het frustrerend dat hij naar Bella kijkt alsof hij haar wil opeten. Ik wou dat Bella de mijne was.

**  
035. Drinken **

**Bella Swan**

(102 woorden)

Ik rende, en rende. Het was mijn eerste jacht, en nu besefte ik pas wat Edward al die tijd bedoeld had. Hij zat vlak achter me, dat kon ik horen, en ook ruiken trouwens. Mijn dorst was erg groot, ik had net al een dier zijn bloed gedronken, het was heerlijk. Nu rook ik iets anders, namelijk het bloed van een mens. Ook wist ik nu hoe moeilijk het voor Edward moest zijn geweest om constant bij me te zijn. Ik rende naar het mens toe, maar stond toen opeens stil. Edward kwam verbaasd bij me, verbaasd omdat ik niet door ging.

**036. Gebroken **

**Jacob Black**

(96 woorden)

Ik zou gebroken worden. Of nee, mijn hart zou gebroken worden. Dat zou ik vanaf het begin af aan geweten moeten hebben, maar toch liet ik het toe. Ik wist dat Bella uiteindelijk voor Edward zou gaan, hoeveel ze eventueel stiekem ook van mij zou houden. Ik was ook werkelijk gebroken toen ze me vertelde, nadat ze me zelfs nog gekust had, dat ze van me hield, maar dat haar liefde voor Edward sterker was en niet zonder hem kon leven. Nu ren ik hier, proberen om alles te vergeten, al heb ik een gebroken hart.

**  
037. Gemaakt **

**Edward Cullen**

(100 woorden)

Eigenlijk kon ik het de eerste keer toen ik haar zag al vast stellen: Bella was voor mij gemaakt. Voor mij rook haar bloed nog zoeter en lekkerder dan ze voor de rest deed. In mijn ogen was zij het meisje waar ik altijd van gedroomd gehad toen ik nog een mens was. Zij was het meisjes waarop ik had gewacht, al die jaren lang. Ja, ze was voor me gemaakt. En nu, nu hoefde ik me niet meer in te houden als ik bij haar was. Ze was nu ook een vampier geworden, gemaakt door mij en voor mij.

**  
038. Licht  
****Renée Dwyer**

(102 woorden)

Toen ik Bella kreeg, wist ik al dat zij alles voor me was. Ze was het lichtje in mijn leven. Vlak daarna scheidde ik van Charlie, en vloog met Bella naar Phoenix, waar zij verder opgroeide. Onze band is altijd goed geweest en ik weet dat ik fouten heb gemaakt, en dat ik bang ben dat zij dezelfde maakt, ik laat haar toch haar gang gaan. Zeker nu ze zo dapper is om voor mij helemaal naar Forks te gaan, om bij haar vader te wonen. En dat alleen maar omdat ik dan bij Phil kan zijn. Ja, zij is mijn licht.

**  
039. Duisternis **

**James**

(102 woorden)

Het was me gelukt, ik had Bella in de val weten te lokken. Erg moeilijk was het niet, wat wel jammer was. Ik hou wel van een beetje avontuur. Ik had haar eigenlijk de duisternis al ingetrokken. Nu moest ik er alleen nog voor zorgen dat ons kleine duistere avontuurtje werd opgenomen. Het was voor nu nog even wachten, en dan kon ik eindelijk het gene krijgen wat ik wilde. Het was mijn doel geweest sinds ik haar geroken had. Ik had het niet goed door gehad tot de wind vlaag en Edwards reactie. En nu ging ze haar eigen duisternis tegemoet.

**  
040. Verpulverd **

**Bella Swan**

(95 woorden)

Alles deed zeer en het hield niet op. Mijn ogen kon ik niet openen, dus zag ik slechts een zwart vlak voor me. Wel wist ik zeker dat geen pijn dit te boven gaan. Ik was kapot geweest toen Edward me in de steek liet, dat klopt. Ook was ik daarvoor aangevallen door een vampier, en ook daar had ik aardig was pijn aan over gehouden. Maar nee, ik had dit nog nooit gevoeld. Dat ik weer normaal kon nadenken, vond ik al heel wat. Eerst nam de verpulverende pijn alleen beslag op mijn hersenen.


	5. 41 tot en met 50

**041. Wedergeboorte**

**Bella Swan**

(99 woorden)

Misschien zagen Rosalie en Edward het niet als een wedergeboorte om een vampier te worden. Ik denk dat Carlisle het eerst ook niet zo zag. Emmett, Alice, Esme en Jasper weet ik in dat opzicht niet veel vanaf, maar ik voel me helemaal goed. Ik zag beter, ik hoorde beter, ik rook beter en ik was nu ook heel snel. Ik was blij dat ik nu ook zoals zij was, maar het belangrijkste aspect van mijn wedergeboorte was toch Edward, nu kon ik voor eeuwig bij hem zijn. En dat was iets wat ik al een hele tijd wilde.

**  
042. Litteken **

**Jacob Black**

(91 woorden)

Ik dacht dat het moeilijk was om bij haar weg te blijven toen ik verplicht werd om een weerwolf te vinden, wat achteraf voordelen en nadelen blijkt te hebben. Toen had ze me nodig, nu niet meer. Maar, dat was niets vergeleken bij de pijn die ik nu leek te hebben. Ik was weer terug gekomen van het rennen, omdat ik gehoord had dat het niet goed met haar ging. Maar het litteken dat ik heb zal nooit weg gaan, dacht ik. Maar die gedachte verdween toen haar dochter, Renesmee, kwam.

**  
043. Ziekte **

**Charlie Swan**

(99 woorden)

Ik heb de Cullens altijd gemogen, alhoewel ik niet veel contact met hen had. Ik heb altijd bewondering gehad voor Dr. Cullen, maar wat Edward mijn dochter nu had aangedaan, kon ik hem niet vergeven. Ik was boos, nee, kwaad. En dat ben ik niet snel. Hij had haar zomaar in de steek gelaten, zonder enige goede reden. En nu was ze gebroken. Ze zag er niet uit, alsof ze ziek was. Misschien was ze dat ook wel, maar ik bemoeide me er niet al te veel mee. Gelukkig was Jacob er, hij was een goede vriend voor haar.

**  
044. Smart **

**Bella Swan**

(92 woorden)

Ik wachtte met smart op hem. Iedere minuut dat ik alleen thuis was, of gewoon bij hem weg, wachtte ik met smart op hem. Tegelijkertijd was ik doodsbenauwd dat iedere keer dat ik hem zag, de laatste keer zou zijn. Ik bedoel… hoe kon ik er ooit zeker van zijn dat zo'n ontzettend mooie en perfecte jongen bij mij zou blijven, voor altijd? Daarom kon ik alleen maar wachten tot hij weer kwam. En ik zou dat altijd blijven doen, dacht ik. Maar als ik het deed, deed ik het met smart.

**  
045. Helen **

**Jacob Black**

(100 woorden)

Wonden doen voor mij niet zeer. Of tenminste, dat kan ik natuurlijk ook weer niet zeggen. Natuurlijk doet het wel zeer, maar niet voor lang. Dat komt omdat ik een weerwolf ben. Weerwolven krijgen wel wonden, heel snel, vooral in gevechten. Maar we een voordeel: we helen. En niet we helen niet als normale mensen. Nee, we helen zo snel dat we bij kleine wonden na een aantal minuten alweer weg zijn. Maar er zijn ook wonden die nooit helen, zoals de wonden die liefde aanricht. Mijn aller grootste liefde wil me niet, omdat ze meer van iemand anders houdt.

**046. Bel **

**Alice Cullen**

(96 woorden)

Er had al een belletje moeten gaan rinkelen toen Edward naar haar keek. Ik kon dan nog zoveel visioenen krijgen, maar die kreeg ik pas als er een beslissing werd gemaakt. En die had hij nog niet gemaakt. Ik wist niet wat er in zijn hoofd omging, maar ik wist wel dat hij niet zomaar zou opgeven. Iedereen was er tegen, maar ik kon er eigenlijk wel achter staan. Na zoveel jaar… had hij eindelijk iemand gevonden. Dat was een belletje die wel ging rinkelen toen hij het ons vertelde. Ik zou hem niet laten zitten.

**  
047. Boek **

**Bella Swan**

(92 woorden)

Vandaag zou ik met Angela en Jessica gaan shoppen in Port Angeles. Dat zou ook een prima gelegenheid zijn om het boek te gaan kopen die ik op het internet gezien had te gaan kopen. Ik weet dat Edward me gewaarschuwd had, dat hij slecht was, en bovendien gevaarlijk. Toch zette ik mijn zoektocht naar zijn waarheid door, ik wilde weten wie hij was, of beter… wàt hij was. Door dat boek zou ik hopelijk een stuk mee te weten komen, en misschien wel achter de waarheid komen. Grotendeels ook dankzij Jake.

**  
048. Kaars **

**Alice Cullen**

(110 woorden)

Mijn verleden… dat is me altijd ontglipt. Ik weet niet wie ik was toen ik een mens was, ik weet niet waar ik gewoond heb en ik weet al helemaal niets van hoe ik toen geleefd heb. Ik hoopte er ooit achter te komen, maar na een tijdje had ik daar niet veel vertrouwen meer in. Het was alsof een brandende kaars in mij werd gedoofd naarmate de jaren voorbij kwamen. Op een gegeven moment gaf ik me over aan het feit dat ik het nooit te weten zou komen, waarschijnlijk omdat het niet leuk was om te weten en ik blij was met het leven dat ik nu heb.

**  
049. Kom **

**Edward Cullen**

(101 woorden)

Het was alsof haar bloed me riep. Alsof haar lichaam fluisterde 'kom dan, kom naar me toe…', en ik dat zou moeten weerstaan. Eerst deed ik dat ook, echt waar. Maar hoe sterk ik ook mag zijn, zowel fysiek als mentaal. Ik kon het niet lang. Haar bloed trekt me aan, het zegt werkelijk 'kom' tegen me. Na een tijdje haar genegeerd te hebben, begon ik met haar te praten. Ze is mysterieus, want ik kan haar gedachten niet ontrafelen. Ik kan niet lezen wat er in haar om gaat. Ik snap de roep niet, wat heeft zij dat ik zoek?

**  
050. Zwaard **

**Bella Swan**

(108 woorden)

Ik zag nog net hoe Edward James opnieuw aanviel, en de rest van zijn familie binnen kwam. Daarna werd alles wazig. Ik begon te schokken en het leek wel alsof er duizend messen, nee, miljoenen zwaarden in me werd gestoken, zoveel pijn had ik. De pijn was overal en het hield niet op. Ik probeerde me op Edward te concentreren, maar mijn hersens konden alleen de pijn nog maar registreren en ik had het idee dat ik mijn bewustzijn volledig verloor. De pijn was zo hevig dat ik bijna niet meer hoorde wat er gezegd werd, was dat Carlisle? Of was het Edward die zachtjes tegen me praatte?


	6. 51 tot en met 60

**051. Zonsopgang **

**Edward Cullen**

(113 woorden)

Voor vampieren bestaat tijd eigenlijk niet. We hoeven niet te eten, niet te slapen en kunnen onze gang gaan. Iedere zonsopgang is weer een nieuwe dag voor mensen, maar 's nacht gaan wij ook door. Tot ik mijn Bella had was ik veel gemakkelijker met de tijd. Nu verlang ik naar zonsopgang als het nacht is, hoewel ze ook heel fascinerend kan zijn als ze slaapt. Toch blijft het vreemd… wanneer zij moe is, moet ze gaan slapen. Maar ik word nooit moe, en dus moet ik rekening houden met haar. Ik zou voor altijd voor kunnen gaan, maar ik wil haar niet kapot maken. Dus wacht ik weer tot de volgende zonsopgang.

**  
052. Ochtend **

**Charlie Swan**

(97 woorden)

Bella en ik zijn eigenlijk hele goede huisgenoten. We hoeven elkaar niet veel te vertellen om samen te kunnen leven. In de ochtend tijdens het ontbijt, of tijdens andere maaltijden, zeggen we meestal niets. Tenminste, iedere ochtend nou ook weer niet. Vaak moet ik vroeg op. Door de weeks om naar mijn werk te gaan, in het weekend vaak om te vissen, alleen of samen met vrienden als Billy Black. Meestal, omdat ik vroeger weg moet, ligt Bella nog op bed. Dus ontbijt ik alles en ga ik weg. Dus 's morgens zien we elkaar vrijwel nooit.

**  
053. Middag **

**Mike Newton**

(99 woorden)

Eindelijk was het dan zover, deze middag zouden we naar La Push gaan. Mijn geplande uitstapje naar First Beach was eindelijk gelukt, vanmiddag zou het mooi weer worden, in hoeverre dat kon in dit gebied. Tot mijn opluchting ging Bella mee, zonder Cullen. Ik vroeg haar of ze bij mij in de auto kwam. 'Je mag voorin, Bella,' zei ik. Ze knikte, maar propte Jessica helaas wel tussen ons in. Jessica was ineens weer heel vrolijk en kwebbelde de hele weg naar La Push door. Maar ondanks dat wist ik dat dit een hele leuke middag zou gaan worden.

**  
054. Schemer **

**Esme Cullen**

(107 woorden)

Ondanks alle nachten die ik al heb gezien, waarin ik veel naar de hemel en de sterren heb gekeken, vind ik het nog steeds leuk. Soms deed ik dit samen met Carlisle, als hij thuis was. Soms met één van de anderen, of alleen. Carlisle probeerde zoveel mogelijk in het ziekenhuis aanwezig te zijn, wat ik ook wel begreep. Ik kijk vaak naar buiten als het schemert. Helaas kon je het als mens niet helemaal goed zien als het slecht weer is, maar als vampier heb je een beter zicht. De kleuren van de schemer waren prachtig en als het kon, zou ik er uren naar kijken.

**  
055. Avond **

**Bella Swan**

(114 woorden)

De avonden die ik nu door breng zijn zo anders dan die van vroeger. Niet alleen omdat ik nu niet meer in Phoenix zit, waar het altijd lekker zonnig was, ook nog in de avond, en dus vaak nog buiten was. Ook omdat mijn leven ook was veranderd, ik leefde nu in Forks, waar ik een enorm mooie en perfecte jongen had ontmoet, en die nu bijna iedere avond bij me kwam. Hij vond het fascinerend als ik sliep. Als ik 's avonds thuis kwam met hem, zette hij me zogenaamd af, ging ik naar boven en was hij daar weer. Dan kon ik zijn armen gaan slapen en was mijn avond helemaal perfect.

**  
056. Goed **

**Charlie Swan**

(98 woorden)

Toen Bella mij voor het eerst naar de Cullens vroegen, schoot ik meteen in de verdediging. Dr. Cullen was goed, hij hielp mensen als de beste en we hadden geluk dat hij hier wilde werken, terwijl hij ergens anders veel meer kon verdienen. Waarom ik gelijk in de verdediging schoot, was omdat Bella erg keek alsof de Cullens ooit iets slechts hadden gedaan. Blijkbaar hadden ze op school geen goed voorbeeld gegeven, wat misschien ook wel logisch was… De kinderen van Dr. Cullen hielden zich altijd op de achtergrond. Maar dat betekende niet dat ze meteen slecht waren.

**  
057. Slecht **

**Edward Cullen**

(102 woorden)

Ik wist zeker dat Bella niet zou ophouden met het onderzoek. Het onderzoek naar wie ik wat, of beter: wat ik was. Nee, ik kon haar gedachten helaas nog steeds niet lezen, want dat leek me echt fascinerend om dat te kunnen lezen, maar ik kon het wel aan haar zien… Ik kende mensen goed genoeg om dat te zien. Dus ging ik naar haar toe. 'Bella… wat als ik niet de held ben, maar de slechterik?' vroeg ik aan haar. Ze keek me aan. 'Dat maakt me niet uit,' antwoordde ze. Wat wilde ik nu graag in haar gedachten kunnen kijken.

**  
058. Droom **

**Alice Cullen**

(94 woorden)

Ik had je al verteld dat ik helderziend ben, toch? Dat betekent dus dat ik visioenen krijg als mensen beslissingen maken. Nee hoor, ik krijg heus niet van iedereen visioenen, alleen als het gaat om mensen die belangrijk voor me zijn, of ik mee te maken krijg, krijg ik te zien. Anders zou ik echt gek worden van alle beelden. Hoe een visioen er uit ziet? Je ziet gewoon beelden voor je, net als in een droom, maar dan bewust. En het komt uit, als de beslissingen van degene niet veranderen, in ieder geval.

**  
059. Nachtmerrie **

**Jacob Black**

(101 woorden)

Black is mijn achternaam, en soms heb ik het idee dat één gebied in mijn leven er ook zo uit ziet: helemaal zwart, waar het normaal mooi en rood zo moeten zijn, is het helemaal zwart. Het is net een nachtmerrie waar ik niet uit kan ontwaken. Ik zou haar zo graag voor mijzelf hebben, maar ze heeft voor die bloedzuiger gekozen en, nog erger, ze zal er binnenkort zelf ook één worden. Natuurlijk ook nadat ze me had gezoend en me had gezegd dat ze van me hield, maar niet zonder hem kon leven. Daarom was het één grote nachtmerrie.

**  
060. Waarheid **

**Bella Swan**

(95 woorden)

Vanaf de eerste dag dat ik hem zag, wilde ik ergens onbewust de waarheid over hem al weten. Naarmate ik meer met hem te maken kreeg, in het biologie lokaal, toen hij met me begon te praten en al helemaal toen hij me gered had van de dood, hunkerde ik hier steeds meer naar. Hij zelf zou het nooit vertellen, dat was één ding wat zeker was. Maar ik zou er achter komen, dat wist ik zeker. De waarheid, die hij probeerde te verzwijgen, zou ik te weten komen. Hoe lang het ook zou duren.


	7. 61 tot en met 70

**061. Zon **

**Edward Cullen**

(100 woorden)

De zon, dat was heerlijk voor ons. Wij zijn misschien koud, maar als we in het zonlicht staan, gaan we glimmen, wat een heerlijk gevoel geeft. Maar, helaas is er ook een nadeel aan verbonden… we kunnen ons niet laten zien in het zonlicht, dus ook niet als het mooi weer is. Dat is de reden waarom we naar regenachtige plaatsen gaan als we weer moeten verhuizen. Maar vandaag wilde ik Bella laten zien hoe ik er in de zon uit zou zien. Het werkt op prooien, dus zij zou het ook mooi vinden, maar op haar… jaag ik niet.

**  
062. Lucht **

**Renesmee Cullen**

(103 woorden)

Het was vreemd om voor het eerst de lucht om me heen te voelen, en nog raarder om te ademen. Maar het aller raarst was dat ik mijn ouders nu kon zien. Ze hadden me alles gegeven toen ik nog in mijn warme holletje zat. Ze wisten echt precies wat ik wilde, en ik snapte niet hoe dat kwam. Ik merkte nu ineens dat ik niet perse hoefde te ademen, dat was wel even vreemd. Ik keek naar buiten, de lucht was erg grijs. Toen werd mijn aandacht getrokken door iets binnen, er was iets aan de hand, maar ik wist niet wat…

**  
063. Wolken **

**Bella Swan**

(95 woorden)

Het stond me tegen, want toen ik aankwam in Forks, zag ik meteen overal grijze wolken. Ik wist wel dat het hier lang niet zo mooi was als in Phoenix. Ik wist ook dat er hier vrijwel geen mooie dagen waren, op uitzonderlijke dagen een paar keer in het jaar na. Maar… de wolken waren dit keer wel erg grijs, vond ik. Ik was hier vaker geweest, zeker weten, en zelfs toen was het nog mooier geweest dan nu. En ja, hoor, we waren het huis nog niet binnen en het begon te regenen. Heerlijk…

**  
064. Sterren **

**Renée Dwyer**

(95 woorden)

We waren in een hotel, want Phil moest weer ergens trainen en ik wilde uiteraard mee, daarom is Bella ook naar Forks gegaan, voor mij. Ik vind het nog steeds heel lief van haar, maar ze had het echt nooit hoeven doen. Bella heeft zoveel voor me over, en iedere avond als Phil thuiskomt en we even naar de sterren kijken, moet ik aan haar denken. Ik mis haar, dat zeker… Maar, ik weet zeker dat het goed met haar komt. Maar ze blijft altijd mijn dochter, mijn held en mijn ster in mijn leven.

**  
065. Maan **

**Jacob Black**

(100 woorden)

Wij bestaan al jaren lang in sprookjesboeken. Of eigenlijk zijn het meer enge verhalen en mythes die verteld worden. In die verhalen staat dat wij, weerwolven, alleen veranderen als het volle maan is. Waarom weet ik niet. Misschien omdat de maan iets speciaals, iets magisch heeft, vooral in verhalen. Eigenlijk is dat ook wel zo, maar de verhalen zijn niet waar. Weerwolven kunnen ieder moment veranderen van zover hun menselijke gedaante naar hun wolven gedaante als andersom. Een anders vooroordeel over weerwolven is dat ze zich niet onder controle hebben. Maar dat hebben wij wel, soms zelfs meer dan mensen.

**  
066. Held **

**James**

(95 woorden)

Eerst wilde Edward de held uithangen, nu wil Bella het vast en zeker ook doen, maar dan wel op mijn manier. Ik weet dat het me zal lukken haar te krijgen, omdat ze ontzettend naïef is en alles gelooft. Ze zal Edward willen sparen, maar dat zal haar niet lukken. Ik ben te snel en te goed voor haar, en ook voor hem trouwens. Dus belde ik haar op, en vertelde haar precies wat ze moest doen om de 'held' uit te hangen. Niet echt natuurlijk, daar zou ze niet eens de kans toe krijgen.

**  
067. Jonkvrouw **

**Rosalie Hale**

(98 woorden)

Jonkvrouwen zien er altijd goed uit, dat was een ding wat zeker was. Dat wilde ik ook zijn, dat was ik ook en mijn verandering had me alleen maar mooier gemaakt. Maar ik zou je wat vertellen, voor mij is die schoonheid niet meer zo nodig. Misschien wilde ik het inderdaad toen ik een mens was, omdat ik toen de zin van het leven nog niet helemaal in zag. Nu wil ik heel graag weer terug gaan naar mijn mensenleven, al zou ik daar mijn schoonheid voor op moeten geven, ik weet nu waar ik écht voor leef.

**  
068. Koning **

**Volterra**

(100 woorden)

Ik spreek nu namens de hele Volterra, dat snap je natuurlijk wel. Want er is geen alleenheerser bij vampiers, zoals in vele landen. Er bestaat geen koning in onze wereld, hoewel we ons wel vaak zo dragen en voelen. Dat doen we graag, en we krijgen het ook, omdat we anders vreselijke dingen kunnen uithalen. Zo heeft iedereen een eigen aandeel in dat 'koninkrijk' en zullen we allemaal strijden voor de wetten die we samen hebben opgesteld. We laten niet veel mensen toe tot onze groep, ons 'koning' zijnde, dus je mag je vereerd voelen als we juist jou vragen.

**  
069. Heks **

**Kate**

(113 woorden)

Misschien zal ik wel een slechterik zijn met mijn gave, maar over het algemeen zijn vampiers dat toch al, of niet soms? Waarom zou ik me dan nog schamen? Sommigen noemen me gemeen, een heks, maar dat maakt me niet uit. Het is heerlijk om je vijand uit te kunnen schakelen zonder dat ze ook maar iets kunnen doen. En wat nog leuker is, is dat ik sterker ben dan de Volterra. Of sterker… dat meisje van hun dat ook mensen pijn kan doen, moet hen aanraken. Ik hoef enkel naar mensen te kijken om dat te doen, en dus kan ik het ook van ver af. Ik ben een heks, met trots.

**  
070. Boer **

**Bella Swan**

(109 woorden)

Oké, dit is eigenlijk niet lief dat ik dit nou ga zeggen, over mijn bloed eigen vader nog wel, maar ik wil het toch wel even kwijt, ik moet het kwijt. Enigszins snap ik wel waarom mijn moeder bij mijn vader is weg gegaan toen ik klein was. Niet omdat Charlie geen lieve man is, want dat is hij absoluut. Maar ten eerste is hij geen prater en dat is mijn moeder absoluut wel. Bovendien lijkt mijn vader soms wel een boer, niet in hoe hij eet, maar gewoon wat zijn gewoontes zijn. Het is niet beledigend bedoeld, boeren zijn ook prima mensen, maar het viel me gewoon op.


	8. 71 tot en met 80

**071. Sterk**

**Esme Cullen**

(96 woorden)

Over het algemeen zijn wij, vampieren, sterk. Dat komt omdat we onze prooien goed moeten kunnen vasthouden, en om ze bij te houden, zijn we ook erg snel. Maar natuurlijk zijn er ook uitzonderingen in ons ras, de uitzonderingen zijn meestal sneller of sterker dan de rest, zoals Emmett en Edward. Edward heeft me later verteld dat James tegen hem zei dat hij niet sterk genoeg zou zijn, en ik vind het zo dapper dat hij daar tegen gevochten heeft. Alles om zijn grote liefde te redden. Ja, Edward is wel degelijk sterk, zeker zijn persoonlijkheid.

**  
072. Zwak **

**James**

(99 woorden)

Zwak, dat waren ze. Zwak, en dan vooral Bella. Ze was een mens, misschien lag het daaraan. Nee, daar kon het niet aan liggen, want Edward is net zo zwak als zij. Ze drinken dierenbloed, waar ze niet goed van aansterken, maar wel goed kunnen overleven. En nu, nu was Bella hier. Ik kon haar bloed al ruiken, al had ze nog geen wondjes. Ze spoot wat in mijn ogen, maar ik was sneller en ze viel. Nu kwam er bloed uit haar hand, wat mij hongerig maakte. Ze was zwak, en ik kon haar nu het beste pakken.

**  
073. Open **

**Renée Dwyer**

(98 woorden)

Bella, Bella, Bella. Ja, ik miste haar en moest haast iedere dag aan haar denken. Ik stuurde haar om de haverklap mailtjes, omdat ik een bezorgde moeder ben. Het liefst bel ik haar zo vaak mogelijk. Ze heeft een eigen telefoon in haar kamer in Forks, dat was een eis van me, ik wilde wel contact houden met mijn dochter. Mijn dochter was voor mij altijd heel open geweest, en ze had beloofd me nog steeds alles te vertellen. Maar dat geloofde ik niet meer, ze begon nu meer op Charlie te lijken, die altijd heel stil was.

**  
074. Dicht **

**Edward Cullen**

(96 woorden)

Uit alle macht probeerde ik me op Bella te concentreren. Ze zat hier tegenover me, in de kantine. Op de een of andere manier kon ik haar gedachten niet lezen. Wat heel vreemd was, want dat had ik nog nooit mee gemaakt. Altijd had ik iedereen hun gedachten kunnen lezen. Ik wist niet wat het was, Carlisle ook niet, die had ik er naar gevraagd. 'Vertel me wat je denkt,' zei ik en ik glimlachte naar haar. Ze leek erg verlegen te zijn, en had een rood hoofd. Maar haar gedachten zaten voor mij op slot.

**  
075. Simpel **

**Laurent**

(96 woorden)

Het zou simpel moeten zijn, om James te doden. Hij was nu eenmaal geobsedeerd door mensen. Hij wilde moorden, hij wilde hun bloed proeven. Maar daardoor werden vampiers sterk, door mensenbloed. Ik wist van de Cullens dat ze hem zouden proberen te vermoorden, dus zou ik hen waarschuwen om het misschien iets makkelijker te maken. Veel kon ik niet doen, ik ging mijn vriend niet verraden. Daarna zou ik alleen weg gaan, misschien wel naar die andere familie, waar Carlisle het over had gehad. Ik wilde wel eens proberen om zo te leren leven als hen.

**  
076. Jij**

**Jacob Black**

(102 woorden)

Daar was ze dan weer, Bella. Sinds Edward weg was, was ze echt veel meer bij mij. Ik vond haar super leuk, en ik was blij dat ze voor mij had gekozen, in ieder geval voor de vriendschap. Jammer dat ze nog zo erg treurde om Edward. Jij, Bella, bent voor mij alles. Jij, Bella, bent mijn grote liefde. Maar ook ben jij degene die me zult afwijzen omdat je van iemand anders houdt. Je zult altijd in mijn hart zijn, Bells, altijd, dat is de enige belofte die ik jou op dat gebied kan maken, al weet je dat zelf niet.

**  
077. Ik **

**Bella Swan**

(99 woorden)

Ik voelde me ontzettend beroerd. Alice had het weer voor elkaar gekregen om een feestje voor me te organiseren, en ik stond daar bij natuurlijk in het middelpunt. Dan draaide alles om mij, en dat haatte ik. Ik kon er niet tegen als ik in het middelpunt stond. Ik hield me liever op de achtergrond en keek stilletjes toe. Bovendien was het ook nog eens mijn verjaardag, mijn achttiende verjaardag wel te verstaan. Een leeftijd die ik eigenlijk helemaal niet wilde hebben, ik wilde op mijn zeventiende al een vampier worden, maar Edward had dat geweigerd door te voeren.

**  
078. Hij **

**Rosalie Hale**

(108 woorden)

Ik haatte hem, dat kon ik nu wel vaststellen. Hij was degene die me had laten door bloeden op straat. Gelukkig, of gelukkig… ik weet niet, ik wil nu wel weer gewoon mens zijn eigenlijk… Maar goed, gelukkig was er Carlisle. Hij heeft me gered van de dood, waardoor ik nu ben wat ik ben. Eigenlijk was ik 'voorbestemd' om te dienen als Edward's liefje, maar dat wilde hij niet. Toen vond ik Emmett, ik was toevallig aan het jagen en hij werd aangevallen door een beer. Ik heb hem gered en gedragen naar Carlisle, hij heeft hem een vampier gemaakt. En Emmett.. hij is nu mijn liefde.

**  
079. Zij **

**Emmett Cullen**

(112 woorden)

Rosalie is de mooiste vrouw op de aarde, daar ben ik zeker van. Carlisle heeft altijd beweerd dat ze nu nog mooier is, omdat ze nu een vampier is, dan ze al was toen ze een mens was, maar dat heb ik nooit meegemaakt. Zij is ook degene die me gered heeft van die verschrikkelijke beer, die me wilde doden. Ik was al buiten bewustzijn, maar dat heeft ze me later nog een keer verteld. Ze kon het niet verdragen en heeft me in een vampier laten veranderen door Carlisle. Ze heeft mijn bloed ook niet geproefd vertelde ze. Zij, Rosalie, is mijn grote liefde en ik ben haar heel erg dankbaar.

**  
080. Wij **

**Alice Cullen**

(90 woorden)

Edward en Bella waren een heel mooi stel, echt waar, en als ze elkaar in de ogen keken, vonkten ze helemaal. Ik was blij voor Edward dat hij eindelijk een meisje had gevonden. Ook Esme en Carlisle waren erg gelukkig met elkaar, dat kon je zien als ze bij elkaar waren. En als Rosalie en Emmett dansten, spatten de vonken er vanaf. Maar dat is niets vergeleken bij wat Jasper en ik voor elkaar voelen. Wij zijn onafscheidbaar, en we zullen elkaar nooit laten vallen. Hij is alles voor me.


	9. 81 tot en met 90

**081. Vrolijk **

**Jessica Stanley**

(102 woorden)

Ik was in een prima humeur toen ik deze ochtend naar school ging, ik voelde me ook super goed. Gisteren had Mike er mee ingestemd om met mij mee te gaan naar de prom, en bovendien had hij me mee uit eten gevraagd. Vandaag zou ik aan Angela en Bella gaan vragen of ze mee gingen om een baljurk te kopen. Angela zou ook gaan, met Ben geloof ik, of was het nou Eric? Ach wat maakte het ook uit, ze kwam. Bella zou niet komen, maar toch zou het leuk zijn als ze mee ging. Dus vandaar dat ik vrolijk was.

**  
082. Triest **

**Jasper Hale**

(97 woorden)

Ik kon niet alleen gevoelens manipuleren, ik kan ze ook aanvoelen. Dat is heel handig, dan weet je precies in welk humeur mensen zijn en kun je ze opbeuren. Het probleem is vaak dat er soms zoveel gevoelens op je af komen, zoals op school, dat je er zelf gek van wordt. Met Alice kan ik daar niet goed over praten, zij wordt niet gek van haar visioenen. Maar Edward weet vaak wel wat ik bedoel, aangezien hij iedere gedachte kan horen waar hij dicht bij genoeg is. Daar wordt ik soms een beetje somber, triest van.

**  
083. Woedend **

**Edward Cullen**

(96 woorden)

Ik was woedend. Nee, dat was ik eigenlijk helemaal niet. Zo liet ik het eruit zien. Met mijn zwarte ogen vol haat keek ik haar aan, maar ik kon niet lezen wat zij dacht. Dat was heel erg frustrerend, maar haar gezicht zag er in ieder geval wel geschrokken uit. Ik keek weer naar de tafel en toen ik even later weer keek, was ze met Jessica aan het praten. Later in het biologie lokaal, ging ik zoveel mogelijk van haar vandaan zitten en als ze naar me keek, keek ik met dezelfde woedende ogen terug.

**  
084. Eenzaam **

**Bella Swan**

(97 woorden)

Ik had me eigenlijk nog nooit eenzaam gevoeld, tot ik in Forks kwam. Omdat ik er bijna niemand kende, en iedereen me aanstaarde op school, voelde ik me alleen en eenzaam. Gelukkig maakte ik al snel vrienden, daar niet van. Toen was het ook wel over. Maar die eenzaamheid was niets vergeleken bij wat ik nu voelde. Edward had me in de steek gelaten en ik voelde me alleen, er zat een heel groot gat in mijn hart, en het deed pijn. Waarom had Edward me dit aan gedaan? Ik dacht dat juist alles zo goed ging…

**  
085. Hulpeloos **

**Emmett Cullen**

(94 woorden)

Ik weet niet meer hoelang ik bij bewust zijn was. Maar ik weet wel dat er ineens een hele grote beer voor me stond, die er niet al te vriendelijk uit zag. Ik zette het op rennen, maar als mens ben je natuurlijk lang niet zo snel als vampier. Ik dacht dat ik dood zou gaan, ik zou alleen sterven, helemaal alleen. Ja, op dat moment voelde ik me hulpeloos, ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Echt niet. En volgens mij, ben ik op dat punt mijn bewustzijn verloren, zo bang was ik.

**  
086. Leven **

**Edward Cullen**

(98 woorden)

Mijn leven was eigenlijk al over toen ik daar in het ziekenhuis lag te sterven en mijn ouders al waren gestorven. Toch leef ik nu nog, al denk ik dan zonder mijn geest, mijn ziel. Ik loop hier nog rond op de aarde, voor eeuwig. Ik leefde, maar toch leefde ik niet, iedere keer weer naar school. Iedere keer weer hetzelfde. Tot ik haar had tenminste. Toen James op haar joeg, had ik iets tegen haar gezegd, wat ik zelf nooit zou vergeten, omdat het ook zo was. 'Jij bent nu mijn leven, Bella', en dat de waarheid.

**  
087. Dood **

**Bella Swan**

(107 woorden)

Ik dacht dat ik dood ging toen ik bij James was, maar dat had ik er voor over. Ik had dat voor Edward over om te sterven. Al helemaal toen hij me gebeten had, het deed zo'n pijn, maar ik wist dat het binnen een paar minuten over zou zijn, dacht ik. En nu, had ik weer dezelfde pijn. Maar ik wist dat Edward dit keer niet anders mijn leven kon redden. Als ik werkelijk dood ging, kon me dat niet veel schelen. Edward had me altijd verteld dat je ziel dood ging als je aan vampier werd, en op dit moment begreep ik dat heel goed.

**  
088. Geloof **

**Carlisle Cullen**

(96 woorden)

Een hele lange tijd heb ik er over gedaan om mezelf te laten geloven dat ik geen monster was, dat ik ook op een goede manier kon leven. Ik heb mezelf laten uithongeren, en mezelf opgesloten in een hokje, omdat ik bang was voor wat ik geworden was. Later heb ik een eigen geloof opgesteld. Het was heel simpel, dacht ik… ik zou enkel dierenbloed gaan drinken. Ik hoefde geen mensen te vermoorden om te zijn wie ik was. Bovendien, zou ik juist de mensen gaan helpen, door mijn jarenlange studie kon ik daarna dokter worden.

**  
089. Huwelijk **

**Alice Cullen**

(96 woorden)

Het was niet eerlijk voor Edward dat hij Bella moest dwingen om met hem te trouwen, natuurlijk niet. Maar uiteindelijk zijn ze toch in het echt met elkaar verbonden geworden, en zijn ze nu op huwelijksreis. Ik ben zo blij voor ze, maar het is ergens ook wel raar. Ik bedoel, onze hele gezin is nu getrouwd, ik met Jasper, Carlisle met Esme, Rosalie met Emmett en nu Edward met Bella. Het huwelijk op zich houdt niet erg veel in natuurlijk, maar het voelt wel goed, je bent officieel gebonden met diegene van wie jij houdt.

**  
090. Geboorte **

**Rosalie Hale**

(111 woorden)

Sinds de dag dat Bella terug kwam van haar huwelijksreis met Edward, heb ik haar in de nopjes gelegd. Ik deed het niet voor haar, zeker niet. En het zou me niets verbazen als ze dat zelf wel wist, maar mijn bescherming nodig had tegen de rest, omdat zij het niet goed vonden dat zij een kindje baarde. Na de geboorte zou het kindje eerst ook onder mijn verantwoordelijkheid vallen, want ik wist dat Bella niet in staat zou zijn om er voor te zorgen. Of ze zou sterven, of ze zou drie dagen in pijn verkeren. De geboorte van dit kindje zou voor mij weer voelen als een nieuw leven.


	10. 91 tot en met 100

**091. Vallen **

**Bella Swan**

(101 woorden)

Eén van mijn specialiteiten is om constant te vallen, dat weet iedereen die mijn kent, vooral tijdens gym heb ik er een handje van. Ik heb hartstikke onhandig en ik heb totaal geen evenwicht. Best wel irritant, maar ook wel handig als je onder dingen uit wil komen. Maar dat is niet het enige vallen wat zo goed aan me is, of eigenlijk niet zo goed. Ik ben ook gevallen op iemand, op liefdesgebied. Maar ik weet niet voor hoelang hij hier zal zijn en van mij zal blijven houden. Zou ik in de diepte vallen als hij me zou verlaten?

**  
092. Liggen **

**Edward Cullen**

(113 woorden)

De meeste mensen liggen als ze gaan slapen, maar dat kunnen wij niet. We hebben het ook niet nodig. Het enige wat we nodig hebben is bloed, bloed en nog eens bloed. Tegenwoordig ga ik wel veel meer liggen, dat doe ik vaak omdat Bella dan bij me is. Ik ga dan bij haar in bed liggen en dan kruipt ze tegen me aan. Maar ik ben koud, dus zit er vaak wel een deken tussen, anders ben ik bang dat ze het te koud voelt. Toen het laatste mooi weer was, hebben we ook gelegen, in de zon. Ze kon haar ogen niet van me afhouden, want ik glim in de zon.

**  
093. Staan **

**Jacob Black**

(100 woorden)

Je zou zeggen dat je goed overeind weet te staan als je een weerwolf bent, omdat je dan vier poten hebt. Maar dat hoeft mentaal dan nog niet perse zo te zijn. Bovendien hebben we dan nog het nadeel dat we onze gedachtes voor niemand kunnen verbergen. Of ik bedoel eigenlijk, voor onze roedel. Dat is vervelend, want we kunnen niets verbergen, ook als we niet meer helemaal overeind staan. Het voordeel is wel dat we via onze gedachtes met elkaar kunnen praten. We kunnen elkaar instructies geven, maar ook waarschuwingen en er zal geen mens zijn die het hoort.

**  
094. Grijpen **

**Sam Uley**

(91 woorden)

We waren niet zomaar aan het rennen, zeker niet. Eigenlijk was Jacob de aanleiding dat we nu aan het rennen waren. Hij wist waar Bella was, en wist ook wat een vampier op haar af zou komen. Ik zag dat Bella schrok toen we langs kwamen rennen, herkende ons waarschijnlijk eerst niet eens. Maar de vampier was er vandoor gegaan, dus we konden het ook niet uitleggen. We moesten achter hem aan, hij zou Bella nooit te pakken krijgen. We zou hem zeker grijpen. Daar was ik heel erg zeker van!

**  
095. Vasthouden **

**Renesmee Cullen**

(97 woorden)

Ik kan dan nog niet praten, maar ik kan wel wat anders. Ik kan mensen, of eigenlijk meestal vampieren laten zien in hun hoofd wat ik bedoel. Ik kan precies vertellen wat mijn mening is, wat ik doe en ik kan zelfs alles vanuit mijn ogen uit het verleden laten zien. Het is handig, en door dat de mensen om me heen te praten, pik ik dat op. Daardoor kan ik nu zeggen dat ik ze enkel hoef aan te raken, of vat te houden om het te laten zien. Dan kan ik mijn verhaal zelf vertellen.

**  
096. Once upon a time **

**Carlisle Cullen**

(106 woorden)

Er was eens een jongen die op het ziektebed lag, bij een dokter die een vampier was. De vampier besloot de jongen te redden door hem te veranderen. Maar, nadat de dokter zelf een liefde had gevonden en zelfs een 'dochter' en liefde voor hem, keek hij daar niet naar om. Daar maakten de dokter en zijn vrouw zich wel zorgen om. Ondertussen kwam er wel iemand voor de 'dochter', en even later kwam er een stel bij die bij ons wilde gaan wonen. Toen gebeurde er een wonder, er was een meisje op school wie Edwards aandacht trok. En ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig.

**  
097. Iedereen **

**Edward Cullen**

(93 woorden)

Ik ben wel gewend dat iedereen me aanstaart als ik ergens nieuw ben. Bella was dat blijkbaar niet, want ze leek nogal verlegen te zijn als mensen haar zoveel aandacht gaven. Ik negeerde het altijd, ik besteedde geen aandacht aan iedereen, omdat dat gewoon weg makkelijker was voor ons allemaal. Ik weet dat iedereen van mijn familie het afkeurde dat ik nu wel met een mens om ging. Alleen Alice leek er vrij makkelijk mee om te gaan, ze had het natuurlijk al voorzien. Bovendien bleek zij me altijd het beste te begrijpen.

**  
098. Niemand **

**Jacob Black**

(98 woorden)

Ik weet dat iedereen weet wat ik denk, ik weet dat iedereen door mij de hele tijd Bella voor zich ziet en ik weet ook als de beste dat ze willen dat ik ophoud met het denken aan haar, vooral in mijn wolvenvorm. Dat weet ik omdat ik helaas voor hen hun gedachten ook kan lezen. Maar ik weet ook dat niemand me begrijpt. Niemand begrijpt hoe moeilijk dit voor me is, niemand voelt de pijn die ik heb. Dus eigenlijk vind ik dat zij op moeten houden, ik ben degene die er het meeste last van heeft.

**  
099. Alleen ik **

**Lauren Mallory**

(94 woorden)

Die verdomde Bella de hele tijd. Ze was er net, en al razend populair en ze genoot er ook nog eens van. Ooit zou ze vallen, werkelijk. Ik moest al lachen bij die gedachte, en ik snapte ook niet wat Angela en Jessica in haar zagen als een vrienden en al helemaal niet waarom Mike, Tyler en Eric in haar zagen. Want jawel, dat waren haar aanbidders. En, ik snapte al helemaal niet waarom Edward Cullen juist wat in haar zou zien. Alleen ik mocht populair zijn, ik zou rouleren, echt wel. Alleen ik.

**  
100. Voor altijd**

**Bella Swan**

(93 woorden)

Nu ik net een vampier was, werd waar wat ik eigenlijk al lang had geweten, Edward had het alleen niet verwacht, wist ik dat ik voor altijd met hem samen zou zijn. Eerst had het misschien niet gekund omdat ik mens was, en mensen gaan nu eenmaal op een gegeven moment dood. Ik was heel blij dat Edward uiteindelijk besloten had dat ik toch een vampier mocht worden. Bovendien had hij het zelf gedaan. Samen met onze dochter Renesmee konden we nu voor altijd samen blijven. We zouden nog lang en gelukkig leven.


End file.
